


fucktoy ciri 'verse

by piceuscelus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Device Bondage, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Humiliation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piceuscelus/pseuds/piceuscelus
Summary: The Wolves decide to keep Ciri as a fucktoy. Updates as I get and fill prompts or inspiration strikes.ch1 - original headcanon list  |  ch2 - second headcanon list w/prompt  |  ch3 - third headcanon list w/prompt  |  ch4 - prompt fill fic  |  ch5 - fourth headcanon list
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Eskel (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Lambert (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. original headcanon list

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me in the comments if you read this despite the tags clearly stating the contents and ignored them.
> 
> (do @ me if i missed a tag.)
> 
> an ongoing "series" on my [tumblr,](https://piceuscelus.tumblr.com/) all posts [here!](https://piceuscelus.tumblr.com/tagged/fucktoy-ciri-verse)

so what if the wolves decided to just……..keep ciri as a fuck toy

can start whenever, underage or not, but they use axii and maybe alchemy (lambert’s good at that, after all) to make her pliant, maybe make it so she’s always horny, always desperate for it - use magic and alchemy and mind control to perfect her, so she’s always ready to use and always wants it (axii triggers anyone?)

they train her up well, make sure she’s the best toy for them, make her want what they want, keep her well-fucked and delirious with it. she can take anything they throw at her, after a bit - three cocks in one hole, a cock down her throat until she passes out….

lambert likes to make her cry for it, make her beg and sob and crawl around, present herself like a bitch in heat and repeat the filthy, degrading things he says about her 

vesemir likes to be serviced, makes her spend a lot of time just keeping his cock warm, likes to remind her that she’s a toy, that she’s there for their pleasure and nothing else

eskel likes to stuff her full, bigger and bigger toys alongside his cock, using toys to make her airtight, stretching her until she gapes, always talking about breeding her so full she can’t walk, making her beg him to keep her full all the time

geralt is the “softest” of the bunch, likes to play with her, make her come over and over and over again until she’s sobbing and oversensitive and begging him, and then he fucks each of her holes, reminding her that she might be a fuck toy for all of them but she’s still _his_ , first

all of them though love the “sharing” days the most, where they’ll tie her up to a breeding bench and just keep filling her, all day long, until she’s entirely out of it or unconscious entirely, belly bulging with their cum, and when they bring her back/wake her up she just begs for more, drooling cum and eyes crossed


	2. 2nd headcanon list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
>
>> Uhh body mod anon here-- HOLY FUCKHGINGK-- the begging? Lambert making her present herself and repeat what a disgusting little needy bitch she is? Vesemir cockwarming? Eskel breeding her full, leaving her begging for it always? Geralt overstimulation???? sHARING DAYS?????? celus it is *I* who would die for *you*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> further musings on fucktoy ciri.

so once again, underage or not you can pick (i know what i’d pick buuutttt…………. yeah anyway) 

at one point ciri goes to take a bath (fanon hotsprings ftw) but forgets her clothes. she obviously can’t put her dirty clothes back on (maybe they’re Actually Very Dirty, maybe she’s just being prissy) and so she has to streak through the castle, whoops, and gets caught

now this can go a lot of different ways.

does lambert catch her, laughing and sneering, talking about how she must be asking for it, walking around all bare like that? ask if if she really is that needy, wanting all of them to see her like this

does vesemir? he’d give her a blanket or something, but obviously if she’s going to be wandering about naked she’s going to have to accept the consequences of the reactions she causes, and that means helping him out since he helped her

eskel? he’d be all concerned, but not because she’s naked or nervous, he’d say it’s such a shame that she’s so skinny, too bad none of them can actually fix it and knock her up proper…but they can certainly try. make comments about how nice her body is even if it is too skinny, how flexible she probably is after all their training….

geralt would be worried, of course, he doesn’t want his girl to get sick wandering around a cold castle naked, but he has to tell her how gorgeous she is, and he can’t resist touching - after all, she is his, and she’s so pretty all bare and still a little damp and shivering

maybe it’s all of them, so she’s quite literally surrounded by wolves, covered in goosbumps and nipples hard because it’s cold in the castle and she’s still wet, but there’s no way they’ll let her go now. after all, they can certainly keep her warm themselves.


	3. 3rd headcanon list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
>
>> your ciri/wolves stuff was so good! them training her to be their whore is almost too hot to think about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some details on ciri's training to be a fucktoy.

when the training starts it’s real simple stuff, y’know? following orders, sitting on her knees, on their laps, letting them touch her however they want, making her really want them because they make her feel so good

and then…well

probably they train her cunt first, it’s the easiest; she’s so small, though, it takes a lot of slick and time to get her relaxed enough to take them. geralt does most of the work at first, lambert giving him the Very Nice Lube he’s made, and spends a lot of time with his fingers inside her, or toys, just keeping her full to get her body used to taking things. obviously it’ll move up and up until she’s warming his cock, then probably the others, then eventually they’ll start properly fucking her, and combined with some clever alchemy and axii, they get her to the point that all it takes is a few sweet words or a simple gesture and she’s soaked to the knees for them and ready to go

after that it’s probably her throat, starting small again with fingers combined with alchemy and axii. then slowly, slowly working her up from holding their cockheads in her mouth to letting them fill her whole throat, balls-deep

and of course her ass, which is hardest just from a slick standpoint, but more axii and alchemy and always having Very Nice Lube on hand helps; and most of the work with that is just making her enjoy the stretch and burn, the sensation of being so full, the dull ache in her gut when they fuck her just slightly too deep or pump her full of cum so deep it would take days to leak out.

once she’s used to having all of her holes used, and she’s all pliant and obedient and needy for them, well, that’s when they get a little more creative, making her toys and getting her to do increasingly filthy things for them


	4. prompt fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
>
>> Ciri getting railed by Geralt and the other wolves and maybe even Coen too? Vesemir’s potential involvement I leave up to your preferences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special day in the life of fucktoy ciri.

Nowadays, getting Ciri up on the bench is easy. She practically climbs up herself, especially if she’s had a dose or two of the aphrodisiac potion Lambert cooked up specially for her. 

Once she’s downed the potion, all Geralt has to do is tap lightly against the main cushion, and she’s scrambling up and into position, wiggling her hips enticingly already. Geralt chuckles and pets over her side before circling the bench to start strapping her in. The bench itself was custom-made, a mix of Vesemir’s own skill and a local craftsman down the mountain who doesn’t ask too many questions, and it’s perfect for their purposes.

Ciri’s essentially on her elbows and knees, just raised higher in the air so she’s easier to fuck. The height is adjustable, too, with a little crank similar to the kinds that lift and lower large gates. The bench itself is four thinner rectangular pieces with cushions and restraints on each side, for her arms and legs, with one larger rectangle in the middle that supports her from hips to collar, with a dip in the cushion to allow her belly to expand. Between the bench pieces for her arms there’s a post with a half-circle of metal that easily cups Ciri’s throat and chin, keeping her head up.

He secures her legs first, ankles, knees, and mid-thighs, and then her torso at her waist and just below her shoulders. Each restrain is pulled tight, just shy of biting into her skin, so that she’s held tightly to the bench and can’t move away or into anything. Her arms are the same as her legs with a strap at her biceps, elbows, and wrists. Once she’s properly strapped to the bench itself, he gets the top half of the sort of collar contraption that holds her head secure, so she can’t drop her chin or tilt it up.

Gods, she looks so pretty all trussed up and helpless like this. Geralt watches as she tries to squirm and can’t, revels in the pleasure-soaked, desperate whine she gives because of it. 

He needs to make sure she’s prepared before the day begins. With Coën here this winter, they’d wanted to have a special day, so she hasn’t been used for more than handjobs and visual encouragement for an entire week, alongside a rigorous schedule of alchemy that’s meant to mean she’ll be as tight as a virgin all day, no matter how many times they fill her.

All the same, none of them particularly like it when she bleeds or they have to heal tears, so.

Thanks to the potion, and the eagerness they’ve trained into her, her cunt is already soaked, her lips and clit swollen red and, Geralt knows from experience, deadly sensitive. When she’s like this, it usually only takes the first thrust of a cock or fingers to get her to come.

In the interest of making the day properly special, Geralt is careful not to touch her with skin. Instead, he uses an oversized syringe to carefully fill her cunt and ass with the lubrication Lambert makes for them. Ciri whines and clenches, making a mess of her thighs as the lube leaks and mixes with her own slick.

That done, he goes back to her front, finding her with her mouth open and eyes wide and hazy but begging all the same. He grins.

“Such a good girl,” he says. “So perfect for us. You’re going to be a wonderful little toy today, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Ciri answers, eager. “Yes, yes, want to be a good fucktoy, please use me?”

“We will,” Geralt promises, and picks up a second potion. This one they don’t use too often, because it’s a little risky, but again, it’s meant to be a special day. It opens her throat for them, makes it near impossible for her to do anything with the muscles; she can make noises, and slur out some words – mostly just the ones they’ve taught her to use with it – and breathe, but that’s it. “Swallow. Good girl.”

He can see the potion take effect as her eyes roll and her mouth goes lax, back to open but more like she can’t control it, now – because he can’t. The drool starts immediately, and Geralt knows she’ll be a mess before breakfast, never mind what she’ll look like at the end of the day. 

“P...please,” she slurs, just barely able to move her lips, “use me?”

“Not yet,” Geralt says. “The others, first.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

– – – – –

Lambert is the first down, for a change. 

“Want to test that the alchemy worked,” is what he says, but Geralt knows better. He just wants to be the first to fuck Ciri at her tightest, wants to make her hurt and cry. 

He can’t say he’s not interested in the show.

“Look at the little whore,” Lambert jeers as he approaches. “Already all desperate for it – look at that cunt, you’re practically begging, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir, please use me? Please?”

“Oh I will,” Lambert promises, and circles around to her front, where she’s still open-mouthed and drooling. “Pretty little whore. Can’t make you admit to how filthy you are, so I guess I’ll use that throat for what it’s meant for, instead.” He unlaces his pants and pulls his cock out. “Get me nice and wet so I can fuck your cunt next.”

“Yes, sir,” Ciri mumbles. 

Lambert sticks his cock into her mouth without further preamble, groaning loud and unashamed. “Fuck, such a nice little hole you are,” he says, hips moving immediately. Geralt can hear the nasty, wet sounds as he fucks in and out of the clutch of Ciri’s throat, the odd noises she makes as her body tries to choke and gag but can’t. “Hot and tight and slick. At least you’re good for that, wouldn’t be fuckin’ worth it if you weren’t such a needy slut.”

He fucks her throat for a long while, until his cock is dripping with thick, foaming spit, and Ciri is bright red and nearing purplish with the strain of so little air. 

“And you can follow orders,” Lambert says, slapping her cheek. “Good little bitch. Hope your cunt is just as nice.”

Much like with her throat, Lambert doesn’t bother with slow, just adjusting the bench to the perfect height before he shoves his cock in, clear to the hilt. Ciri screams – or, would, if she could make proper noise; it’s more of a long, exhaled squeak than anything else. Geralt knows Lambert is probably bruising her cervix, with the way he’s hammering into her clear to his balls each time. He palms his cock through his breeches. 

“ _ Tight, _ ” Lambert hisses. “Think my potions worked, little slut. It’ll feel like the first time every time today, feel like you’re getting ripped open by cock each time we fuck you. Gonna have to use Axii to get you relaxed enough to get all the cum out. Or maybe we’ll leave it, just let you cramp and scream.”

Ciri can’t move, but her shudder is clear all the same. “Please,” she slurs. “Use me,  _ use me. _ ”

“That’s right, beg for it, nasty thing,” Lambert practically coos the words. “You like being a toy, don’t you? Like how we tie you up and use you for our pleasure, get you all round with seed.”

“Yes,  _ yes. _ ”

“Gonna fuck your ass next,” Lamber promises. “Don’t even think I’ll open you up, just use all this fucking slick you’re making to smooth the way. I say we shouldn’t come anywhere but your ass and your throat today, really fill you up.”

Geralt can’t help the way he groans at that, the image of Ciri swollen with cum and sobbing filling his mind.

“Yeah, even your daddy knows how much of a useless whore you are,” Lambert says with wicked glee. “He likes that idea. He can’t knock you up himself, but we can certainly stuff you with enough cum to pretend…. All you’re worth is a place to put our cocks. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ciri repeats, and Geralt steps to the side to see there’s already tears streaking down her cheeks. He licks his lips. “Yeh,  _ yes…. _ ”

“Exactly. Good fucktoys know their place.” Lambert grunts and pulls out of Ciri’s cunt with an obscene, wet noise, and then adjusts the bench a little again. He has to wrap a hand around his cock to steady it enough so he can push into her ass without any prep, and it takes nearly ten minutes for him to sink all the way in. He and Ciri are both panting by the time he’s balls-deep, Ciri in clear pain, Lambert in rapturous pleasure.

Luckily, they’ve trained her to register pain as a good thing.

“So fucking  _ tight,” _ Lambert hisses, and moves his hips a little. “Think this might have to be a regular thing, keeping you as tight as a virgin,  _ fuck. _ ”

It doesn’t take very long for Lambert to come, after that. Geralt sees it in the way his muscles tense and then his shoulders curling, can hear the way Ciri breathes harder and tries to shove back, even though she can’t.

Thanks to Lambert’s potion – and the lack of prep, Geralt’s sure – none of his cum leaks out when he finally pulls free of Ciri’s body. Her ass closes right back up, looking no more stretched than before, as if she hadn’t been fucked at all except for how red her asshole and cunt are.

“What do you say?” Lambert asks, slapping her thigh.

“Tha...thank you, sir,” Ciri mumbles. 

“Exactly.”

– – – – –

Vesemir is next down, and as usual, he’s simple. 

“Good morning,” he greets Ciri, sticking his fingers into her mouth. She tries and fails to suck at them, and he chuckles. “How is our little toy feeling?”

“Good, sir.”

“Good.”

Vesemir circles back around, opening up his breeches and sliding his cock deep into her cunt. He just stays there, instead of thrusting, and grinds, reaching down to toy with Ciri’s clit. Between everything they’ve done to her – in general and today – she comes near immediately with that same not-scream from before, and when Vesemir doesn’t stop toying with her, keeps coming.

“Just like that, pretty little cocksleeve,” Vesemir coos. “Gonna make you come around me until you make me come, too.”

Ciri sobs, and Geralt knows she would try to say something, but she can’t with the overwhelming pleasure that’s crashing through her. He watches, palming his own cock, and considers trying this the next time he fucks his girl when it’s not a day for all of them. Making her warm his cock in each of her holes until her uncontrollable clenching and pleasure makes him come, too….

Ultimately, it doesn’t take long, and Vesemir grunts softly as he fills Ciri’s cunt with spend. It leaks out of her slowly, milky white and copious, and Geralt swallows as he grips at the base of his cock.

– – – – –

Eskel is next, and he studies Ciri for a moment before apparently deciding on fucking her ass. He uses a copious amount of lube, but apparently decides not to open her up, either.

Geralt gulps, and shifts so he can better see Ciri’s face.

Where it took Lambert nearly ten minutes to sink into Ciri’s magically-virginal, unprepped ass, it takes Eskel nearly triple that. The whole time, Ciri is wide-eyed and clearly struggling, tongue moving restlessly in her open mouth as tears pour down her face. When Eskel is finally in to the base, she makes a short, soft little choking noise and, from the sound Eskel makes and the restrained jerk of her body,  _ comes. _

“Oh, good girl,” Eskel growls, petting over her flank like she’s a horse. “I’ll use your other holes later, hm? Make sure you get as full as you can….”

He goes slow as he fucks her ass, each thrust pulling his cock nearly all the way out and then sinking back inside. Ciri sobs and gasps and cries, eyes bloodshot and hazy as her lashes flutter. She comes another three times from Eskel slowly filling her ass before Eskel groans and comes, too, pressed deep and grinding hard enough that Geralt  _ knows _ Ciri will be bruised tomorrow.

He might have to keep her all to himself, tomorrow, just to see the way she cries and begs when he presses against the hurt parts and then makes her come when the pain is the most intense. 

Eskel is careful, pulling out, and like before with Lambert, none of his cum spills, and Ciri looks no more stretched than before. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Eskel mutters, petting over her hole before circling around to her face. “Gonna use your throat to clean myself up,” he informs Ciri, and she just mumbles something that sounds like “ _ Please, _ ” but gets cut off by Eskel sinking his cock into her mouth and then into her throat in short order.

He grinds there for a second before pulling back, then wiping the mess on his cock off on Ciri’s face. “Better,” he says, and tucks his cock away.

“Coën should be next,” Eskel nods at Geralt. “Then you can have your girl, hm?”

Geralt nods.

– – – – – –

Coën shocks Geralt by being even meaner than Lambert is.

“Gods, what a filthy fucktoy,” he says, slapping Ciri’s face right off the bat. She whines, low and broken, and tries to apologize, but he just slaps her again before sinking his cock into her throat. He thrusts to the base and then stays there until Ciri’s body convulses with the lack of air, then he circles around to fuck into her cunt, rough and hard. Ciri sobs.

“Bet you’d love it if they tied you up outside, let the animals and monsters have your holes, too,” Coën snarls, smacking her ass in rhythm with his thrusts. “Could use you, out on the Path. Let monsters breed you full and sell the results. Keep you stuffed with eggs til they’re ready to hatch proper.”

Geralt can’t help but groan at that. He’d never considered taking Ciri on the Path with him, but now that he is, he realizes it was a massive oversight. There’s no reason he can’t take her with him – she’s  _ his, _ after all, and it would be nice to have a readily available hole when he’s horny, one that loves it and begs for it so prettily. And Coën’s right; he could use her, let monsters fuck her so they’re distracted, let some of the rarer ones lay their eggs inside so he can sell them once they’ve been properly incubated….

“Shouldn’t ever be let off this bench,” Coën continues, and quickly shoves his cock into her ass, instead. She nearly manages a real scream, this time, eyes popping open and bugging. Geralt squeezes his cock hard. “Just keep you tied up like this to fuck – s’all you’re worth, isn’t it? Just a batch of holes to fuck. Could make some money down at the base of the mountain, too…. Lock you up in the stocks and let the locals pay to fuck you. Get you knocked up good and proper. Beg me for it.”

“Please, please, please,” Ciri manages to gasp, broken and thick with tears, slurred from the potion. “Please. Please.  _ Please. _ ”

Coën comes with a low, dangerous growl. Ciri sobs and comes too, slurring out a broken mantra of, “Thank you sir, thank you sir, thank you sir….”

– – – – –

Once Coën is gone, Ciri tries to turn her head, looking for Geralt. “Use me?” she asks. “Daddy? Please?”

Geralt groans and pulls his cock out. “Of course, baby. You’ve been such a good toy for the others, but you’re  _ mine, _ aren’t you? Want me to fill you up proper, make sure you’re claimed.”

“Yes, yes, please.” 

He’s edged himself all morning, and he knows he can manage three orgasms in quick succession. After all, Ciri deserves it, deserves to be fucked and filled with his seed, claimed as his for real.

He’ll have to discuss taking her with him this spring with Vesemir….

He claims her cunt first, knowing she loves the taste of herself on his cock. He’s gentler than the others, but still more concerned with his own pleasure. After all, their pleasure is hers – they’d trained that into her early. Usually, she’d be loud, begging prettily for him, but with the potion all she can really say is, “Yes, please,” and “Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he praises, reaching down to flick at her clit. She whimpers and comes, clenching up tight around his cock, and he fills her cunt deep, allowing himself to grind against her cervix a little for the plush feel of it.

“Daddy,” Ciri slurs, and he hums soothingly, pulling his cock out of her cunt just to press it into her ass.

The tightness makes him go dizzy, a vice like he’s never felt but soft and fever-hot and  _ slick. _ She’s a mess inside, full of lube and cum, and she squeezes so tightly around his cock he can feel her pulse pounding into his own body through it. He comes even faster fucking her ass, overwhelmbed by the tightness and the soft, pleading noises Ciri makes as he moves, the way she smells like desperate arousal and pain and love all at once, underneath the smell of salt-sweat and cum.

He stays in her ass a little longer, though, since she comes alongside him, just to let her body milk the last of it from him, and she whines. He chuckles and swats at her ass before reaching down and pinching her clit, which he knows will make her come but it won’t be a  _ good _ one.

She whines again, but this time it’s followed by, “Please, Daddy, good, I’ll be good, please?”

He just chuckles again and pulls out of her ass, watching the way it closes back up. By now, her rim is dark red, nearing bruised, and so is her cunt, but neither look like they’ve been fucked aside from that. She really is just as tight as she was when they started training her, and she’ll be like that for the rest of the day.

Geralt wonders for a moment if he’ll be allowed to just hang around and watch all day, but pushes it aside to focus on giving Ciri what she wants and fucking her face. He goes a little harder on her throat, just to hear the aborted gags and choking that don’t quite squeeze him, and so Ciri gets a good taste of herself as he ruts across her tongue.

When he’s right on the edge, he pulls back so just the head is in her mouth, positioned so he’ll spurt up against her palate. It would make her choke, normally, but now it won’t – instead, she’ll just shake, body confused and unable to function properly, as she feels his cum slowly drip down her throat. Her eyes go wide, still full of tears but begging despite it, and he gives himself one, two, three strokes before it washes over him. 

“Good girl,” he growls, watching her eyes cross as more tears spill over. “Good…. You’ll feel that til someone comes back to fuck you again, my cum slowly dripping down your throat. That’s what you want, isn’t it? My cum and theirs, filling you til you burst….”

Ciri’s voice is thick and mostly ruined, between the fucking and the potion, but all the same, she mumbles, “Yes, Daddy,  _ please, _ ” in answer.


	5. 4th headcanon list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more thoughts on the details of fucktoy Ciri's training.

think about how long it would take to work her up to taking eskel’s cock

like all of the witchers are big, but eskel is something else entirely, and she’s just so little - even with a lot of training on fingers, maybe even fists, it probably takes a ton of oil and several hours to work eskel’s cock into her cunt that first time - never mind the work to get him into her ass the first time too

just imagine ciri, looking just teeny and fragile in eskel’s arms, gasping and sobbing with each new inch that sinks inside her. she probably can’t even take his whole length into her cunt, just not enough room, but by the gods are they gonna get him as deep as possible, head pressed up tight against her cervix

and of course the best part of this whole process is making ciri like it

maybe she’s axii’d so that she comes on command - eskel loves how tight she is around him but there’s a limit, and she gets just a tiny bit looser each time she comes around him (after she’s done clenching up with it, at least)

so he makes her come again and again and again, til she’s not even gasping anymore because she can’t even get that much air, and then does it a few more times for good measure, all while fucking her gently (or as gently as he can considering he’s grinding up against her womb with every thrust) and drooling at the thought of getting her trained enough that he doesn’t have to hold back


End file.
